Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chair of the type having a pivotal armrest or armrests in which an extension is provided at the end of the pivotal armrest that is attached to the chair back with the extension being substantially perpendicular to the armrest and extending downwardly when the armrest is in a horizontal operative position. When the armrest of the chair is pivoted upwardly to a position alongside the side edge of the back of the chair, the extension on the armrest is oriented in generally a horizontal position. The extension is substantially shorter than the armrest to provide a short armrest for the elbow area of the arm thereby enabling the chair having a pivotal armrest or armrests to be utilized in the normal manner so that the armrest can be pivoted upwardly to an out of the way position alongside the chair back when it is desired to gain access to a desk drawer or the like with the extension providing a support for the elbow area of the arm even when the armrest is pivoted upwardly to the stored or out of the way position.